degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 8)
The eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation will begin broadcasting in Canada on 5 October 2008, and will consist of twenty-two episodes. Degrassi: The Next Generation is a Canadian serial teen drama television series. Although it will air during the 2008–2009 television season, it actually depicts the 2007–08 school year because season seven occurred during the second semester of the 2006–07 school year. This is the first season in which main storylines do not revolve around the few characters that were there in the beginning of the show. The main cast *Jamie Johnston as Peter Michael Stone *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manuela "Manny" Santos *Sarah Barrable-Tisshaeur as Liberty Van Zandt *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona *Judy Jaio as Leia Chang *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers *Sam Earle as KC Guthrie *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Allia "Alli" Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Daniel "Danny" Van Zandt *Raymond Ablack as Savtage "Sav" Bhandari *Shane Kippel as Gavin "Spinner" Mason *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Natty Zavitz as Bruce The Moose *Scot Paterson as Johnny George DiMarco *Stefan Brogen as Archibald Rupert "Archie" "Snake" Simpson *Jordyn Humnyma as Blue Chessex *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn Episode List *Uptown Girl(1) - Mia strives to become a top model but does drastic things to do it, while Emma, Manny, and Liberty adjust to college life. *Uptown Girl (2) - Mia's motives are ruining her behind the cover life, while KC sets out to prove that Clare cares what people think of her. *Fight the Power - Jane wants to be on the football team but members on the team strive to kick her off, while Peter and Mia bond over their loneliness. *Didn't We Almost Have It All? - Holly J struggles to lose her virginity to the hot new guy Blue, Liberty tries to prove she can fit in with sorority life. *Curse of Degrassi (Halloween Special) - Rick takes over Holly J's body to wreak havoc at the Harvest Dance on the day of his death. *Man With Two Hearts - Peter juggles a new relationship with Mia and a friendship with Riley, while Clare and Alli find a vibrator at Simpson's house. *With or Without You- Sav and Anya prepare to take things farther at the school camping trip, and Alli has a crush on Johnny, while Emma and Manny fight over Kelly. *Money for Nothing - Holly J strives to keep up her perfect image after her family loses their money, and Peter's mother drops by for a visit, and he begins to feel uncomfortable. *Lost In Love (1) - Spinner's life plans begin to fall apart when he lies to Jane about getting into police college, while Emma and Kelly realize they have feelings for each other. *Lost In Love (2) - Spinner struggles to regain his relationship with Jane, while Clare has to choose between Connor and KC as a date for the dance. *Bad Medicine - Riley struggles with his sexuality and steriod abuse and Danny and Derek fight over Leia. *Causing a Commotion - The Shep gets "Principal of the Year Award", and Connor is kicked out of Degrassi, and Claire protests against Principal Shep. *Heat of the Moment - Alli is fed up with Holly J's bitchiness and strikes back. Peter's dad asks him for help with his half-sister Angel. *Jane Says (1) - Jane's father comes back and she's not happy about it....too bad she can't remember why. Elsewhere Leia lies to Danny's friends in order to fit in. *Jane Says (2) - Jane remembers why she hates her father and Clare gets a new wardrobe which Ali gets mad of. *Touch of Grey - Emma begins smoking weed and KC's dark past comes back to him. *Heart of Glass - Alli will do whatever it takes to keep Johnny interested...including losing her virginity. *Up Where We Belong - Mia has to choose between modeling and school. *Danger Zone - Holly J. finally reveals her feelings for Spinner when they are held at gunpoint. KC and Clare reveal their hidden feelings, and Mia and Peter get back together.